


Art: Между ангелом и бесом

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, black and white
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Когда сумеречник принимает решение...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 5 - Спецквест





	Art: Между ангелом и бесом

[ ](https://imgur.com/tquz0Fc)

**Author's Note:**

> Picture text in English: To eat or not to eat?


End file.
